1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more specifically, to a connector that provides the adaptiveness of different type connectors and an improving structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 568429, USB adapter displaying transmission status, comprising: a base installed two USB connectors, one AF; the other BM, connecting each other, providing to adapt interfaces among USB devices, is disclosed.
Two USB connectors are connected with a signal detect-display circuit in the electrical circuit inside the base so that detecting and displaying signal transmissions occurred in two USB interfaces is provided. The signal detect-display circuit consists of a transistor and a light-emitting diode (LED). Said transistor includes a base, via a resistor, connected to the electric circuit corresponding to the USB data lines, a collector connected to the electric circuit corresponding to the USB power line and an emitter connected to the electric circuit corresponding to the USB ground lines.
Above-mentioned adapter, however, must employ an electrical circuit to achieve adapter functions; it will not satisfy the miscellaneous applications in upcoming era.